Golden Eyes and Dancing Bunnies
by To-Lazy-For-A-Pen-Name
Summary: Ripped from her twin at a young age, Jazmin is willing to do anything to see him again, even attend a school that hunts her kind. When her and her weapon's path crosses Kid's, will she be finally able to see him again?KID X OC. Rated T for violence and minor coarse language.
1. Prologue

**I'm really sorry for updating so _very_ late, but here's the rewritten version of the prologue chapter. I have all the chapters rewritten except for the next one, so I couldn't post them all. Also, I won't be able to post them until later this month, because I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow. I can't give you an exact time frame of when it will be posted because I don't know when I'm coming back, but I promise, before August, I will have up all the rewritten chapters and at least one more.**

**Also, I didn't realize this until after, but I deleted my review responses so here:**

**** : I must admit, your review scared me. Thank you, though, because it gave me the push to keep typing, as I was getting bored.****

**kurai803: Thank you! I don't know if you are referring to Jazmin or Xava, but either way they are both cool names, so I'm envious!**

**Softly Kissed: Thank you. I'm comfortable writing in the anime section, though, so I think I'll stay here.**

**JudasISevil: Well, I'm glad you didn't find this before then because then you wrote your own fantastic story!**

**WolfLover17: :D :) I didn't really know how else to reply to an emoticon, but I'm going to take it as a complement and say thank you!**

**April Marciano: I pinky swear that from now on I will not ignore this story at all, I will update frequently and never, _ ever_ abandon it.**

* * *

><p>Jazmin stood up on the balls of her feet. Crona pushed down on her head lightly, bringing her to her normal height, before marking it with a pencil. The shorter of the two took a step back and looked at the wall. She frowned at the large distance between her height and her brother's.<p>

"Why do you have to be so tall," the pinkette whined, "I'm older."

The taller of the two gave a nervous smile. "W-well five minutes isn't very much older…"

Crona looked at the small female. He sighed and patted her pink hair, which wasn't very longer than his own. "Don't worry, Jazmin. I bet one day you'll be taller than me."

Jazmin smiled and put her small hands on top of his, holding them on her head. The pink-haired boy smiled back.

* * *

><p>Jazmin glared out her window. Being rather small and cute, the glare looked far from menacing.<p>

It was raining. Jazmin liked the rain, but only when she could play in it with her brother, and at the moment he wasn't home.

The young witch missed her brother, but since her mother would take him away for days on end, she was used to it. She grabbed her black bunny doll, which was identical to her brother's white one. (Aside from the color) She hugged it to her chest and curled up into a ball on her window bench.

"Please, please let Crona be fine."

The sound of a door closing jerked Jazmin out of her thoughts. She jumped off the window seat she previously been sitting on and ran out of her room. The pinkette tripped, falling flat on her face. She picked herself, and after seeing the mop of messy pink hair, grinned and jumped down all the stairs with one jump.

"Crona!" The small female shouted and she landed in front of her brother. The boy ceased examining the rain drops on his coat and looked up at the pink haired female. A large smile spread across his face. "Jazmin!"

The two pulled into a hug. The blond woman who stood behind Crona rolled her eyes and pulled open a door, descending down a flight of steps. _The basement was a place only for Mama_, a rule that, although never spoken, it was one every one in the house knew.

Jazmin watched as the door closed behind her mother before pulling the taller boy up the stairs to the second floor. She thought she heard him say, 'Ow', but shrugged it off as her imagination.

Crona's sister pulled him into her room. He stood in the middle of her bedroom until a pair of jeans was thrown in his face, a light blue dress shirt following suit. He looked at Jazmin. She smiled. "Put them on."

After Crona finished dressing, Jazmin blindfolded him. She put on a light blue dress that puffed out at the bottom. She then dragged out her small play table into the middle of the room. The bright blue plastic was battered and bumpy, but she did not care..

Crona frowned, annoyed from not being able to see the cause of the sudden noise. "What's going on?"

As the smaller of the two brought out two sets of plates and cups that came from their kitchen, she smiled. "It's nothing." She brought a small bag of chips and a can of soda.

Jazmin guided her brother to the area in front of one of the plates and sat him down. She pulled his blindfold off and sat down in her spot. The thin boy looked at his sister to see her smiling.

"Happy Birthday, Crona."

A small, timid smile crossed the boy's face. His black raincoat, as well as his white bunny doll, were clutched to his chest. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a small jar.

Jazmin looked at the glass jar with interest. Inside the jar sat a pure white lump. She looked from the jar to her brother. "What is it?"

Crona pushed the jar towards the pink-haired female. "It's for you. You like painting, right?" He smiled when his sister nodded. "If you crush a petal and say a color out loud, it turns into that color paint. The petals re-grow quickly, too."

The small pinkette smiled. "Thanks, Crona." She suddenly gasped. "I forgot!"

Crona raised an eyebrow as Jazmin jumped up and ran towards the small closet. She came back with a small chocolate cupcake. The cupcake had a single blue candle sticking out of it.

The shorter of the two closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Soul Protect-Release."

Jazmin placed her finger on the tip of the candle. When she lifted it off, a small flame burned on the wick of the candle. Crona's eyes widened. He sat back and smiled. "Cool!"

The witch giggled and looked at her brother's reaction. She slowly began to sing, him joining in as well.

"Happy birthday to you,"

"Happy Birthday to you,"

"Happy Birthday Crona,"

"And Jazmin,"

"_Happy Birthday to you!_" The two shouted together. Jazmin began to giggle. Crona cocked his head to the side. "Why are you laughing?"

Tears began to form in the young witch's eyes as she continued to laugh. "I-I don't know."

Crona smiled, beginning to giggle as well, the giggles growing until he- like his sister- was hysterically laughing.

The laughing stopped when Jazmin fell. Crona's eyes widened when she began to convulse. He jumped out of his own spot and ran to her, kneeling down beside her. The small boy began to shake his sister as her eyes rolled back. "Jazmin, wake up!"

* * *

><p><em>Jazmin looked around the large room in which she was in. The room was long and dark. The tiles on the floor were black, the walls a dark purple color. The room was mostly dominated by a long table. Six people were seated at the table (including herself). Behind Jazmin sat a pair of double doors, which shined a dark brown. <em>

_The pinkette furrowed her eyebrows. "Where am I. And why am I here?" She whispered to the person to the right of her. He was slightly shorter than her, and was also very thin. His skin bared a yellowish color, his brown hair reaching just past his ears. He smiled, his blue eyes gaining a small shine to them._

_The thin male completely ignored her first question "Why, your birthday, of course." He looked like he was about to say something else, but he was cut off by the girl to Jazmin's left. She was a bit taller than the boy, her skin much paler than his. Her white-blond hair reached just above her shoulders, her dark green eyes shining with joy. "We're celebrating it!"_

_The boy's eyes filled with rage and a frown adorned his face. He stood up, slamming his hands on the table in the process, "DAMMIT, AI-" _

_He ceased speaking, covering his mouth. He sat down, not taking his glare off the bubbly female across from him. The rest of the room fell silent. No one spoke for a few long moments, until a girl two seats down from the boy grinned, a rather loud laugh following suit. _

_This girl had flaming orange hair, and bright, sparkling green eyes. She was taller than the other two, and far tanner than both of them. Her grin spread further across her face. "YOU'RE IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE, J-"_

_A hand covered the energetic female's mouth, restricting her speech. The boy who now stood behind her had spiky silver hair and bright golden eyes, and the same skin tone as the girl whose mouth he still had not released. He was probably the tallest out of everyone in the room. "You don't want to break a rule either, right?"_

_The small female nodded, and he released her. The girl sitting across from the two sighed. This girl was somewhat identical to the immensely tall boy, with the same color skin and hair, spiky as well, but longer. She had excellent posture and a kind face. The part of her that stood out most, however, was her bright yellow eyes. They were gold, like the other male's but shined in a way that reflected every color in a prism-like fashion. "Why must you all behave so terribly when Father's not around?"_

_The brown-haired crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not like he could see us, anyway."_

_The female only sighed once more. "Soul Protect-Release." _

_The boy's face filled with fear and he began to attempt at scrambling under the table. "Shit, not a time out…"_

_Jazmin felt pressed against the back of her chair, paralyzed by the force and density of the soul's wavelength. She looked at the female in surprise. She was so small, so ladylike. And yet she had a wavelength stronger than the pinkette's mother's. The young witch looked at the others, noticing that they were unfazed by the wavelength's tremendous power._

_The thin female sighed a last time and moved her hand in a sweeping motion. The small male stopped moving. He was seated back in his chair and his hands were forced behind his back. _

_When the other girl put her soul protect on, Jazmin took a deep breath, relived that she could breathe again. The five watched her as her breath evened out. The blonde cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong?"_

_Jazmin answered between large breaths. "What…force." _

_The silver- haired female was to one to cock her head to the side this time. "It should be about the same as yours, if not less."_

_The pinkette shook her head. "My mom said my wavelength was sort of strong at some point, but I lost almost all of it in an accident."_

"_WHAT KIND OF ACCIDENT?" The brown-haired boy winced at the shouting, unable to cover his ears. The redhead was standing up, staring at Jazmin and leaning as close as she could to the small witch. She only shrugged. "She never told me." _

"_I don't believe there is such an accident."_

_Jazmin's head turned to the source of the voice. A slim female with pale skin and lavender hair was sitting at the last empty seat. Her blue eyes were stone-like, not giving off any emotion. She was eating, making Jazmin realize for the first time that there was food._

_The girl the bright orange hair grinned and lunged at her lavender-haired neighbor. "WIN-" She was cut off when her face came in contact with the other girl's foot, which sent her flying into the gray-haired male who had been her other neighbor. He looked down at her and gave her a gentle smile. "Are you okay?"_

_She nodded, dazed by the sudden chain of events. After registering what happened, the orange-head turned to her other neighbor and frowned, comical tears falling down her face. "Why did you do that?"_

_The lavender–haired female didn't glance at the other girl. "I don't **hug**. More importantly, should we not be worrying about our guest over a simple kick? I do not know about any of you, but never have I heard of an accident that makes one loose their soul wavelength." _

_The silver haired female nodded. "Me neither."_

_The blond next to Jazmin seemed to think a minute before speaking. "Could it have been drained, or sealed, maybe?"_

_The newcomer stood up. "There is only one way to find out."_

"_I don't think that will be necessary."_

_All heads turned to the area behind Jazmin, including the pinkette herself. An extremely tall man stood there. Along with his height, the man was slightly muscular and had brown hair. His eyes were back and beady. Jazmin shrunk into her chair. "S-scary…"_

_The man looked down at the dark-eyed child in front of him, His face became gentle. "Now, now, there's no need to be afraid. Happy Birthday."_

_Jazmin, enticed by the now purple color to his eyes, simply nodded. The tall male walked to the other side of the table and sat down. "Now, all of you," He looked at the other six around the table, "We should not be discussing such a topic on a happy day such as this one. Not only have we found who we have been looking for, but we found her on her birthday."_

_The tall man looked at Jazmin. "You are a very special witch. A witch with a very special power, as well. We, my children and I, can help teach you to control that power. We are not forcing you to come, but I can adopt you, too, and I think I'm at least a good father."_

_Jazmin thought for a minute. Most of them looked very happy, and the small witch had never had a real family. Sure she had her brother, but she wanted better for him than their abusive mother. But then, as she thought, she realized that they only wanted her._

_And not Crona._

_The pinkette stood up and gave the group a small smile. "I'm sorry, but I have someone that really needs me." She started for the door._

_The tall man nodded. "Very well. However, if you change your mind, then travel to Death City, and wait there for my children to come get you."_

_Jazmin turned around. "Wait, Death City?" She wanted to ask about why he chose that city, and tell him that they hunted their kind there. But everything was gone. Everything around her was pitch-black. Suddenly, the invisible floor disappeared from underneath her, and she fell._

* * *

><p>Jazmin slowly opened her eyes. Her face was wet. The witch's younger brother sat over her, crying and trying to shake her awake. "Jazmin, wake up!"<p>

The pinkette shot up, hitting her head on her brother's. "Ow," The two exclaimed in unison.

Jazmin began to laugh, and Crona raised an eyebrow, looking at her like she was crazy. The girl recovered from her laughs, and she smiled at her brother. "Don't worry, I'm fine." She stood up and brushed off her dress. Crona stared at her. His sister smiled.

Finally, Crona believed that she really was okay and stood up, smiling as well. They sat back down at the table. After forcing Crona to eat the cupcake, insisting she didn't want any, Jazmin grinned.

"Crona, where's your bunny doll?"

The small male raised an eyebrow, but he pulled it from the pocket in his raincoat. He handed it to her. Jazmin smiled and began to squeeze the doll. She felt small pricks on her fingers, causing her to grin and look at her brother. The taller of the two could not help but be scared by her expression.

The older of the siblings set the doll on the table. Crona stared at it, and after a few minutes, it sprang up. The pink-haired male froze as the doll approached him. He was about to scream when the stuffed mammal latched itself over his mouth.

Crona ripped the bunny off and threw it across the room. Said doll hit the wall with a satisfying thud before it began to fall to the ground. However, before hitting the carpet, it came to an abrupt stop. It rotated until it was facing the pink-haired male once more.

Crona's face filled with fear. Both the bunny and Jazmin grinned. The simultaneous action from the two others in the room caused the thin male to furrow his eyebrows.

Before the doll could lunge itself at Crona again, the mother of the two burst in, anger flaming in her eyes. She grabbed the doll and bent it, a crack ringing out. Jazmin winced. The stuffed bunny's spine had been broken, and it hurt the pinkette's spinal cord as well. The now limp doll fell to the floor, this time not rising again.

Medusa grabbed the two children and dragged them out of the room, but not before Jazmin could pick up the glass jar and the bunnies. She got to work on healing the white bunny's spine.

Medusa turned to her daughter. "You can't just go around using your magic like that, you incompetent fool!" The pinkette nodded and stared down at the doll, putting her all into healing its spine.

When she had finished, and her own back was healed as well, she handed the doll to her brother, instructing him to take care when holding it. The pink-haired male smiled and thanked his older sister. Jazmin smiled back.

The young witch's smile was wiped off her face as her mother slapped her. "Stop staring into space and put your soul protect on!" Jazmin nodded and closed her eyes, wrapping a thin membrane of wavelength around her soul. She then slipped her jar and doll into a pocket in the dress.

Medusa continued to scold her daughter. "I wouldn't even be surprised if a meister has already found us!"

When they exited the house, Medusa let go of the two's arms. She held her hand out toward the three's home, and a snake emerged from her arm. The snake slithered into the house, and minutes later, the house erupted into flames.

The blond woman smiled at the bright red and orange flames, before glaring at her daughter. She grabbed the pinkette's arm. Before she was tossed into the roaring fire, Jazmin heard a single word come from her mother in a low whisper. Her eyes widened.

"Die."

As she was being pulled into the house by some unknown force, Jazmin heard her brother call out to her. "Jazmin!"

Said female turned to see her brother running at her and reached out for him. "Crona!" Their hands were about to join when Jazmin was pulled into the flames and out of sight.

Medusa disappeared with Crona after her daughter completely vanished. The thin male beat at her chest with his tiny fists. "Let me go! LET ME GO!" He tried to push himself out of her arms. "I have to go help Jazmin!"

The blond witch sighed. "He will never cooperate like this…" She hit Crona at the base of his neck, knocking him unconscious.

The twin's mother sighed and looked down at what used to be her laboratory. The flames made her frown. At least she was done moving.

And was able to get rid of that _**monster**_ in the process.

* * *

><p>A tall, blond woman landed gracefully in front of the burning house. <em>Strange,<em> she thought, _I was sure I felt a witch's wavelength around here._ She closed her eyes and checked the vicinity for any trace of a wavelength. Her eyes flew open.

Someone was in the house. The meister adjusted the scythe on her shoulder and dashed into the crumbling structure. She had to duck under the burning and charred pieces of what was the house until she found a small pink-haired girl lying on the floor.

The child was unconscious, and it looked like she had been out for a while. The scythe glowed until it transformed into a handsome man with bright red hair. He bent down, gently picking up the small female. "I'll take her, you get out of here." The blonde nodded and began running, the redhead not far behind.

The fire had spread to the basement, where the flames were nearing an especially dangerous-looking group of vials. The two escaped right before the house exploded.

* * *

><p>Jazmin slowly opened her eyes to see two adults standing over her. One was a woman with long blond hair and kind green eyes. Next to her sat a rather expressionless redhead with blue eyes.<p>

The pinkette sat up, rubbing the back of her head. She looked around, not noticing the pile of rubble and ash behind the two adults. "What happened?"

The blond smiled. "Don't worry; we are here to help you. My name is Kami."

The redhead sitting next to her rubbed the back of his neck. "My name is Spirit, but you can call me Deathscythe."

Jazmin's eyes widened with horror. Deathscythe? Her mom told her that if she ever came near a Deathscythe, or any weapon or meister, to run. It wasn't like she trusted her mother's words, but this time she felt like it was a good idea. She stood up and took off at a newfound speed. Her feet soon became soaked, but Jazmin did not care for dodging puddles.

When the pinkette thought she had gotten far enough away from them, she ducked into an alleyway and sat down against a wall. She was focusing so hard on calming down her breath and heart rate that she didn't notice the two men stumble into the alley.

Or the fact that their souls were red and dirty.

The first one that noticed the young witch did so because he tripped over her. He looked down at, in his eyes, the blurry lump. He picked her up by her wrist. She winced at the sudden pain.

The man tried his best to identify the object, and when he failed, turned to his friend. "What's this?"

The other man walked over to Jazmin. He stared at her for a while before hitting his friend on the back of his head. "That's a girl, dumbass."

The man holding the small pinkette nodded and glanced down at her. "She pretty?" The other shrugged. "More or less."

Jazmin was slung over the nameless man's shoulder as he grinned. The two started down the alley. The small female's eyes widened, filling with fear. She began to furiously beat her hands on his back. "Put me down!"

The pinkette pushed herself away from her captor's back, while he remained unfazed. Tears began to form in her eyes.

So she couldn't comprehend what the purple flash of light was when it appeared, lighting up the whole alleyway for a second. Jazmin was caught off guard a second time when the sword flew past her, burrowing into the man's head, and cutting her cheek in the process.

The dead man disappeared from underneath Jazmin. The pinkette wrenched her eyes closed and curled herself into a ball. She prepared herself to come into contact with the ground, but she never hit it. Instead, whoever killed her captor caught her and set her gently on the ground before heading to the other male.

A few seconds later, the young witch heard the man shout in pain. She waited a few more moments before she opened her eyes. She saw a girl about a year older than her standing over the corpse, watching as it dispersed into what looked like black ribbons. A red circle with a tail at the top, which seemed to be dirty and crusted over, sat in its place.

Jazmin's eyes widened as she inspected the female more closely. In place of her left arm was a thin sword. The girl, whose hair was a bluish-green color, swung her arm out, and it was bathed in a purple light before it changed back into flesh and bone.

The female took the floating orb and slipped it into her mouth. She then walked over to Jazmin and bent down. Her golden eyes were soft and kind, and they calmed Jazmin. She held a hand out to the pinkette and smiled.

"I'm sorry about your cheek. But you're okay now, right?"

Jazmin took her hand, and the golden eyed female helped her stand. She gave the taller female a small, nervous smile. "It's okay, I heal quickly."

The older of the two inspected the witch's cheek. Sure enough, the cut had scabbed over and the bleeding had long stopped. The smaller one stared at the other's arm. Her eyes widened as she began to process the events that previously occurred.

Jazmin took off at top speed once again. A weapon was always a danger to her, no matter how young. However, this time the other female was ready, and she grabbed her arm. She spun the pinkette around and smiled. "Don't worry. I may seem scary, but I'm not going to hurt you."

The short female narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you." The girl still holding Jazmin laughed as she bent down. She reached over to where one of the deceased men once stood and picked up a rather large wad of paper.

Jazmin stared at the wad as the individual pieces of paper were counted and the female grinned, and did not take her eyes off the mysterious paper until her wrist was taken and she was being pulled out of the alley. "W-where are we going?"

The girl, who was now apparently Jazmin's ally, turned her head to the side. "We need to get you something new to wear."

The pinkette looked down at her present attire. It was ripped and burned in some places, and was covered in blood and dirt. One could hardly tell that it was ever blue. Her eyes widened as her hands flew into her pocket. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found that her bunny doll and jar were still in tact.

After a few minutes of walking, the two found a small clothing store. Right after entering, the golden-eyed female immediately picked out a simple white dress and purchased it.

Following the store Jazmin was pulled into another store with a brightly colored sign. The taller of the two took place on a line and set the bundle of cloth in Jazmin's hand. She pointed to a door.

"Get changed in there." The pinkette nodded and entered the bathroom as told. She entered a stall and locked the door. She looked around the bathroom, and her nose unconsciously wrinkled in disgust. She changed quickly, throwing the destroyed dress out when she was done. However, she remembered to exchange the plush doll and glass jar into the pockets of this new dress.

Jazmin examined herself in the dirty mirror quickly. Her hair was messier than usual, and very dirty. Some of the tips of it were even singed. Her face was covered in dirt as well. Her new dress was the only thing clean about her, with long sleeves that ended with dark black cuffs and a black collar that, when buttoned, covered almost her whole neck. The dress ended just under her knees, trimmed in black.

The young witch exited the bathroom and headed for the line, where she last saw this girl she had now begun to trust. However, before she could, someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her into one of the booths. The stunned Jazmin looked up for her dark eyes to meet with her new ally's golden ones. She relaxed into the booth seat.

The taller female gestured to the food in front of the pinkette. "Eat your burger."

Jazmin cocked her head to the side. She tried to repeat the word, but her pronunciation was off, so it only sounded odd. Her new friend sighed. "A hamburger, or burger, is meat between bread. Right now, you are holding a french fry, which is a fried potato." She pointed to a cup. "That is-"

The small pinkette smiled. "I know what soda is."

"So eat, then."

Jazmin stared hesitantly at the food. The other female continued to urge her to eat. "Go on, it's good."

The nervous female picked up the circular piece of bread and tasted it. Her eyes widened and she tried the fries. She drank the soda as well, but she had already had it before, so she wasn't surprised that it was good. She looked up at the other female. "It's good!"

The golden-eyed female smirked. "I told you it would be. I'm Xava, by the way."

The pinkette smiled. "I'm Jazmin."

Xava intertwined her fingers together and rested her elbows on the table, placing her head on her hands. "So, Jazmin, are you interested in becoming a meister at the DWMA?"

The green-haired weapon watched as Jazmin began to panic and stutter. She sighed, closing her eyes. "I know, you're scared of being killed the second you get there," She opened one eye. "Being a witch and all."

Jazmin's eyes filled with fear. "H-how can you tell?"

Xava laughed and tapped her nose. "I can smell you. You reek of witch. However, it seems suppressed in some way. How did you pull that off?"

Jazmin stared at her hands. "I-it's called soul protect."

The golden haired female nodded. "Well, I'll get that smell off you soon, although no other meister or weapon really can smell wavelengths." She grinned at the small pinkette. "Let's make a deal. If you come to Death City with me, I'll train you to take care of yourself as I do. Maybe by the time I'm done, you can become my meister."

Xava stuck out her pinky across the table. "A promise?"

Jazmin stared at her hand for a few minutes. Going to Death City was a risky thing, no doubt. Plus, if she ran into the two from earlier that night, they would be able to identify her. The pinkette really, truly wanted to decline. But she then smiled and linked Xava's pinky with her own, not even recalling the tall man and the six children with him.

"It's a promise."


	2. Chapter 1

**Some notes on the story:**

**Xava's hair is like the crayon blue-green, but more on the green side, so I will be referring to her as 'green-haired' from now on.**

**Also, when Jazmin was 'running through puddles,' she was actually running over a large body of water. Either she lived in Western Europe and met Xava in America or Canada, or she lived in Eastern Europe and met Xava in Western Europe. She either ran over the Atlantic Ocean or the Mediterranean Sea. **

**Finally, Jazmin was designed to be the opposite the Crona. Their genders, heights, and even bunny colors are different. Crona is timid, Jazmin is energetic. Crona wears black, Jazmin wears white. Crona has a thick dark sword, Jazmin wields a thin silver one. Crona is right handed, and Jazmin is left-handed.**

**Review Responses:**

**Guest(Anonymous?): Maybe ;)**

**Rose of Dusk: Thank you so much!**

**And thanks to the people that favorited and/or followed my story! It means a lot**

* * *

><p>Xava walked along the sidewalk, her hands in her pockets. She kept her eyes on the pink-haired female in front of her, who whenever the rare occurrence that a car would pass by, would stop to smile and wave. Every time the car would disappear, she would turn back in the direction she had been walking and continue to skip along, her short pink hair swinging back and forth.<p>

Jazmin smiled at the moon and closed her eyes as she turned a corner. She began to hum a simple tune as she walked. Her eyes flew open when her foot caught in a crevice in the sidewalk and she began to fall to the ground. However, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her up just in time.

The energetic young pinkette turned to her friend and smiled. "Thank you, Xava." The taller female let go of Jazmin and sighed. "Can't you be more careful when you walk?"

Jazmin giggled as she turned back around and began to walk once more. "It was only an accident, you know."

Xava sighed as she began to walk alongside her energetic companion, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked down at the smaller female and grinned. "It wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a klutz."

The pinkette frowned up at her friend, but as when she was young (due to her still utter cuteness), it did not display the anger she felt. "I'm not a klutz!" She ceased walking and stomped her foot as she yelled at the taller female.

The golden eyed female stopped walking and looked back at Jazmin. Her grin widened as she threw her hands up in the air and began to walk again. "Okay, okay, whatever you say," She tossed a glance and the small witch, who hand begun to walk again, and said, soft and quiet, but still loud enough for her meister to hear, "klutz."

A vein twitched on Jazmin's forehead as she clenched her fists. She launched herself at Xava, latching herself onto the latter's back. The green-haired weapon wasn't even able to ask her meister what she was doing before the pinkette began to beat her tiny fists furiously on the other's head.

"I. AM. NOT. A. KLUTZ!" Jazmin growled at the girl whom which she was still latched onto, with enough anger that she may have actually been able to scare someone. (Even if only just a little.)

Xava sighed and continued to walk, ignoring the very small girl still attempting to beat her into submission. Soon after Jazmin had assaulted her weapon, she slowed her punches to the latter's head, until they came to a stop. The taller of the two looked over her shoulder only to see that Jazmin had fallen asleep.

After a while of walking, the sidewalk gave way onto sand, the number of buildings disappearing until all that could be seen around them was desert. Xava was reaching her limit, as she could not carry her meister around forever. She spotted a large rock and walked as quickly as she could to it. She laid Jazmin gently against the rock before resting against it herself.

It is now that we can take a second to notice the changes in both girls, now that many years have passed. Jazmin's pink hair now fell in uneven strands around her shoulder blades, and her bangs of the same color fell just above her dark eyes in chopped across fashion. She still had a childishly cute face and bore a very thin body (no longer from malnourishment) and a short stature. The only major difference in the small female was the now healthiness about her, with fuller cheeks and lacking the dark circles that once sat under her eyes.

Xava, on the other hand, had let her blue-green hair fall all the way down to the small of her back, and her spiky bangs swept to the side of her face. Her golden eyes glowed as bright as ever, still able to calm Jazmin down no matter what the situation. She had grown much more than her companion, now standing taller and sporting a much curvier body.

Jazmin soon woke up, and insisted that they continued on, but Xava refused, still extremely tired from carrying the pinkette around (not that she even weighed much). The small meister huffed and leaned back against the rock, her arms crossed over her chest.

* * *

><p>A short while later, a ghastly scent wafted into Xava's nostrils. It was disgusting, and definitely humanoid.<p>

And right above her.

Xava slowly looked up. A pair of burning red eyes stared back at her. She squeaked, barely able to make any other noises, and began to glow a purple color.

Jazmin raised an eyebrow as the purple found its way into her hands, and a thin sword appeared from the glow. She was even more surprised when her companion's reflection appeared on the surface of the sword. "Jazmin, something's out there! I'm sure of it; I caught scent of a Kishin egg!"

The dark-eyed meister sighed and closed her eyes, listening for even the slightest movement. Her ears caught a scrambling sound above her, and she thrust her sword upwards. The creature hissed and fell to the ground. Jazmin saw what the creature was and giggled. Her weapon's metallic voice drifted up from the sword. "What's so funny?"

The witch's giggles had erupted into laughter, and she was only able to utter words in between each laugh. "I-it's just a spider."

Green eyebrows furrowed and golden eyes narrowed as Xava stared up at her meister. "No, I'm sure I saw-" The weapon stopped speaking as blood seeped onto the hilt of the sword, her meister no longer laughing. "Jazmin?"

Said meister fell forward, landing on the sand noiselessly. Immediately, Xava was in her human form, inspecting the large wound on the pinkette's back. A long slash traveled from Jazmin's left shoulder blade to her right hip. The shallow parts of the cut had already begun to scab over, but the cut was a long way from being fully healed.

The golden-eyed weapon turned her meister over, leaning her back against the rock. She the looked around for the culprit, changing her arm into the long, thin blade that was her sword.

"Who are you looking for?"

Xava's head turned to the side. A man stood over her. His skin was a sickly green color, his hair falling in wispy white clumps around his head. He grinned at her, revealing his extremely sharp teeth.

The thin sword that was Xava's arm swung out, forcing the man to jump back. The green-haired female was about to charge at the man when someone grabbed her wrist. She looked back to see Jazmin, standing again.

The young meister was barely able to stand. One eye was closed from the pain, and a lopsided smile adorned her face. "It's okay, I can fight."

Xava leaned over and inspected Jazmin's back. The wound had indeed shrunk, but most of the cut was deep, and at one point bone was visible. Although there was an improvement in the wound, and a good deal of it had scabbed over, some parts were to large, causing blood to continue to seep out of the cut.

Seeing her disbelieving look, Jazmin sighed. "Transform, Xava." The weapon sighed, soon beginning to glow purple, and changing into her sword form.

Jazmin grabbed the hilt and charged at the green man. She swung the sword outward, but it came in contact with nothing. The meister looked around frantically, trying to locate her missing opponent.

"You're slow." Dark eyes widened as the pinkette turned her head. The man stood behind her, grinning his sharp-toothed smile. Jazmin turned and thrust her sword into his heart. She shook the corpse off her sword, waiting for its soul to appear.

"My, my, seems I have found a formidable opponent." Jazmin swung her sword out at the man behind her, but he disappeared again. She sighed and turned the sword, plunging it into the body behind her.

The pinkette's arms were grabbed, restricting her ability to use her sword. She looked to either side, and was greeted with a rather disturbing sight.

She was being held by two of the gangly green creature. She shook them off her, knocking the corpse off her sword in the process. It slowly began to crumble away into sand.

Xava's metallic voice floated up from the sword and her face appeared on the surface. "What is he doing?"

Jazmin cut down the two, only to see that another had taken their place. She defeated that one as well, becoming extremely annoyed. Her wound had reopened, blood oozing out in extremely large quantities. She bent over, the pain in her back increasing by the second. "Where are they all coming from?"

"Jazmin, look up."

The pink-haired meister slowly raised her head. Her dark eyes widened to their full capacity at the sight before her. She was surrounded by hundreds of the green creature, all laughing and smiling manically at her.

Jazmin frowned and readied her sword. "Clones?" The outnumbered meister closed her eyes, turning the sword over in her hand. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

Jazmin opened her eyes, now holding the sword with both hands, and thrust it into one of the clones' hearts. She turned, cutting another in half. Another came up behind her, ready to plunge his jagged dagger into her heart. Jazmin turned her sword around and plunged it into his heart before quickly withdrawing it and stabbing another clone.

After quite a while of cutting down countless enemies, the meister noticed that the amount of clones did not seem to decrease. She cursed under breath. The real one was still making clones somewhere.

Suddenly, Jazmin's eyesight became very blurry, and she became off her balance. She stuck her sword into the ground and cursed again. She had lost far too much blood.

A clone jumped on top of the pinkette, sinking its teeth into her arm. She succeeded in fending him off, but in the process he ripped a good deal of flesh off of her right upper arm.

Jazmin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Soul Protect-Release."

The witch's short hair began to rise and flap about, as if she was surrounded by an otherwise nonexistent wind. The blood around her wounds re-entered their veins, the missing flesh replacing itself. The only sign that there was ever a wound was the tears in her clothes.

Jazmin's eyes no longer contained a dark hue, and now glowed an eerie, light grayish-blue color. She turned to a group of the clones, her eyes narrowed. Before they knew what had happened, Jazmin had sliced one in half, the sheer force of the swing knocking down the others in that direction. They all fell down to the ground, no longer bearing the life-like state they once had.

The small meister defeated all the other enemies until only her and her weapon partner stood amongst the sand. After reapplying her soul protect, she looked around, her eyebrows furrowed. "Huh? Where is his so-"

Jazmin was about to search for his wavelength when something very sharp entered her back. Her head slowly turned, only for her once again dark eyes to meet with bright red ones. The knife retracted from the newly- made cut in her upper back and she fell to her knees, dropping Xava in the process.

Said weapon immediately transformed back into a human, save her arm. She rested her flesh hand on her meister's shoulder. "Jazmin, what's wrong?"

Jazmin's eyes were wide, her hands hanging limply at her sides. Blood poured from her new wound, coming out in unbelievably large amounts. Her hands twitched, and she fell forward to the floor. She was only able to utter a few words to her weapon partner. "Too deep…Not healing."

Xava stood up, eyes narrowed. She charged at the man, swing her arm toward his neck, but he caught the blade between two fingers. "What a pity, you are not nearly strong enough to amuse me."

The white-haired man let go of the blade and hit Xava in the head. Golden eyes widened as she went flying into a nearby rock. Her arm turned back into flesh, a sign that she was unconscious.

Jazmin was trying to get up, but the red-eyed man was there in a second. He dug a knife into her shoulder, pinning her to the ground. He then took out another dagger, and began to carve into her back. Curved lines, squiggles, and dots were drawn around on Jazmin's back, each cut deeper than the next.

The pinkette bit her lip, trying not to give the Kishin egg above her the satisfaction of her screams. Her vision was blurring, and she was numbing to the pain of the numerous cuts on her back.

After what seemed like hours to her, Jazmin her several popping noises, and the pressures on her back were lifted. Moments later, someone picked her up bridal-style. The wounded female couldn't help but feel bad that she was getting blood all over this poor person.

The shallow cuts that had recently been carved into her back healed enough so that Jazmin could feel pain. She winced from the sudden, sharp pains, leaning into the person carrying her and clutching their shirt. She looked up at her rescuer, but her vision was so blurred that she could only make out their glowing, golden eyes. Before she lost all consciousness, Jazmin was able to mutter one word to the person that saved her.

"Shibusen."

* * *

><p>Jazmin's eyes opened, but the sudden light caused her to force them closed once more. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.<p>

As her eyes adjusted to the light, the pinkette was able to see her surroundings in the room. To her left sunlight shone in through the windows, to the right another bed. Farther to the right, as well as in front of her, stood medicine cabinets. She was situated in a bed against the back wall. A chair sat to the left of her, her weapon partner sleeping soundlessly in it.

Jazmin smiled softly at the sight of the golden-eyed female. As long as her weapon partner was safe, she was in good spirits. Her gaze drifted from her resting friend to her hands. She began to think. They had been so close, and she had only put them back further.

It was when Jazmin had been thinking for quite some time that she noticed a lack of glass jar and stuffed bunny. She looked around frantically, not even noticing that her weapon was not in her chair anymore. "Don't worry, the plant's fine."

The pinkette looked over at the door in the right corner. Xava stood in the doorway, a tray in her hands. She smiled, walking over to her meister and placing the tray in her lap. "Only a few pieces of glass in it from the smashed jar, but otherwise unscathed."

Jazmin slowly began to eat. "What about my bunny?"

Xava looked down at her hands. "Well, um, its arm was sliced off."

The pinkette dropped the eating utensil in her hand, her eyes wide. "Where is it now?"

At this, Xava looked up and smiled. "It's being repaired right now."

Jazmin smiled and relaxed into the bed, quietly eating her food. After finishing, she pushed the tray to the edge of the bed and began to talk to Xava. She learned that they were at Death City, in Shibusen's infirmary, and that they had been enrolled in the school. Before Jazmin could ask anymore questions, a voice echoed throughout the infirmary.

"Oh, good, you're awake."

The small pink haired female turned to see the tall man standing in the doorway. His skin was pale, but still darker than his light gray hair. His pale green eyes were hidden behind glasses, and stitches covered his face. The same stitches covered his shirt and lab coat. The oddest thing about him, however, was the giant screw sticking out of his head. The young witch stared at the man with awe. "Cool…"

The young man chuckled. "It's good to see that you are doing well, Miss Jazmin." He looked at her green-haired weapon and smiled. Xava only shuddered. "How are you, Xava?"

The rather nervous-looking female smiled nervously and nodded. "I-I'm fine, Professor Stein. I hope you don't mind that I brought Jazmin lunch"

"Not at all. Actually, it's good, because Miss Jazmin can't take her medicine on an empty stomach." Stein took a bottle out of the medicine cabinet. He uncapped it and poured some of the contents into a small cup. The cup was handed to Jazmin, who downed the dark liquid in one gulp. She blinked once before she collapsed back onto her pillow.

Xava sighed and took the cup from her unconscious friend's hand and gave it to Stein. She then removed the tray from the pinkette's lap and set it on the floor. "Why did you have to knock her unconscious?"

Stein put the medicine bottle away and threw the plastic cup in the sink. "The medicine will work faster if she is unconscious."

Xava sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Will she wake up anytime soon?"

"No."

The green-haired female picked up the tray, smiling nervously at Stein once more before starting out the door. "I'll be heading home, then."

* * *

><p>Jazmin slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. It was night, probably very late.<p>

"So you're awake, then?"

The small witch looked to her left, but Xava was not the one sitting in the chair. Her dark orbs met with a pair of bright, beautiful, golden ones. She stared at the boy sitting in the chair, trying to decide where she had seen him before.

The unnamed male had black hair with three white stripes wrapped halfway around his head. He wore a suit, and three rings adorned both of his middle fingers. He overall bore a colorless appearance. The only part of him that did contain color was his golden eyes.

Jazmin cocked her head to the side. "Where's Xava?"

"At her home."

"Home?"

"Yes, her apartment."

Jazmin's face was emotionless, so much that she looked like a doll. She cocked her head to the side. "Then where am I?"

The boy blinked, his face not containing any emotion, either. "The Shibusen Infirmary."

"Shibusen, how did I get here?"

"You were found."

The meister looked at her hands, images of her lost fight re-entering her mind as she fully woke up. "Oh." She took a deep breath and looked back at the boy. She then smiled and stuck out her hand. "I'm Jazmin. What's your name?"

The black-haired male took her hand and shook it. "Death the Kid."

"Kid, huh?" Jazmin's smile grew. "A nice name. It's nice to meet you, Kid."

Kid nodded. "Likewise." He abruptly stood up. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot. You are fully healed." He offered out his arm. "I am here to escort you to your home."

Jazmin's small, dainty hand rested delicately on Kid's forearm as she slowly rose to her feet. A chill ran down her spine as her bare feet hit the cool tiles of the floor. She steadied herself for a moment before she let go of the shinigami's arm.

The dark eyed female took a deep breath and looked down. She was wearing flowing, long white pants and a similarly flowing white shirt. It was probable that the whole outfit was just too big, as the bottom of the pants pooled around her feet, and the sleeves of the shirt stopped short just above her fingertips. She looked up at the golden eyed male and raised an eyebrow.

Kid shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged as he answered her silent question. "I do not know, maybe it was put on you after the surgery."

Jazmin nodded and headed toward the door. "Miss Jazmin?" The pinkette turned her head. "Yes?"

"Aren't you going to put on any shoes?" The meister in question smiled and walked out the door. "Don't need any."

Kid sighed and walked up to the small female so that he was next to her. As they walked through the halls, Jazmin stared in awe at the interior of the building. "Shibusen is so pretty."

When they reached the exit, Kid opened the door and gestured for her to exit first. Jazmin hesitantly placed her foot on the stone and yelped. The black-haired male frowned slightly. "You should be wearing shoes…"

The dark eyed female smiled at him. "I'm fine, it was just colder than I expected." She skipped out of the building, stopping to stare in awe at the exterior of the building. "Awesome…"

Just as quickly as she stopped, Jazmin had started walking again, this time descending the steep flight of stairs at the entrance to the school.

But her long pants were a hindrance to her walking, and she tripped over her pant leg toward the bottom of the staircase. Before she could hit the concrete ground, Kid grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the step she was on before, and continued walking.

Jazmin half ran to catch up with Kid. "Hey," she began as she fell into step with him, "Why didn't Xava bring me home?"

"She trained really hard today, she's been sleeping since school ended." Kid came to an abrupt stop, forcing Jazmin, who had kept walking, to run back to where he stood. She stared at the dark brown door. "Is this it?"

Kid nodded as he unlocked the door and handed the keys to Jazmin. "You can come to school tomorrow, but I doubt that they will let you train."

Jazmin raised an eyebrow. "School?"

"Yes, at Shibusen." Before he turned a corner, he called over his shoulder, "It was nice meeting you, Miss Jazmin."

After Kid had left, Jazmin went inside, locking the dark door and ascending the staircase, where she came to yet another door. She unlocked it with the other key before heading inside.

The pinkette walked around the living room. To the right was a kitchen, to the left three doors. Jazmin opened the first door to find a bathroom. The second contained Xava's room, where the green-haired female was sleeping at that very moment. The third was her room. She entered hesitantly. She was about to look around the room when she collapsed on her bed, falling immediately asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, at the moment I'm sticking with nameless chapters, but if I ever come up with ones, the names will change immediately.<strong>

**Do you guys like the new chapter? Some parts aren't as good as others, but it didn't turn out bad, right?**


End file.
